Numerous fuel delivery devices and systems have already been proposed. Some fuel delivery devices are disposed in a vehicle fuel tank in modular form. These modules are designed specifically for a given fuel tank configuration or application and different fuel tank configurations require different fuel delivery module designs to account for, among other things, different fuel tank depth and available mounting locations for the modules. Some fuel delivery devices include an associated fuel level sensor.